The invention relates to investment casting. More particularly, the invention relates to the forming of core-containing patterns for investment forming investment casting molds.
Investment casting is a commonly used technique for forming metallic components having complex geometries, especially hollow components, and is used in the fabrication of superalloy gas turbine engine components.
Gas turbine engines are widely used in aircraft propulsion, electric power generation, ship propulsion, and pumps. In gas turbine engine applications, efficiency is a prime objective. Improved gas turbine engine efficiency can be obtained by operating at higher temperatures, however current operating temperatures in the turbine section exceed the melting points of the superalloy materials used in turbine components. Consequently, it is a general practice to provide air cooling. Cooling is typically provided by flowing relatively cool air from the compressor section of the engine through passages in the turbine components to be cooled. Such cooling comes with an associated cost in engine efficiency. Consequently, there is a strong desire to provide enhanced specific cooling, maximizing the amount of cooling benefit obtained from a given amount of cooling air. This may be obtained by the use of fine, precisely located, cooling passageway sections.
A well developed field exists regarding the investment casting of internally-cooled turbine engine parts such as blades, vanes, seals, combustors, and other components. In an exemplary process, a mold is prepared having one or more mold cavities, each having a shape generally corresponding to the part to be cast. An exemplary process for preparing the mold involves the use of one or more wax patterns of the part. The patterns are formed by molding wax over ceramic cores generally corresponding to positives of the cooling passages within the parts. In a shelling process, a ceramic shell is formed around one or more such patterns in a well known fashion. The wax may be removed such as by melting, e.g., in an autoclave. The shell may be fired to harden the shell. This leaves a mold comprising the shell having one or more part-defining compartments which, in turn, contain the ceramic core(s) defining the cooling passages. Molten alloy may then be introduced to the mold to cast the part(s). Upon cooling and solidifying of the alloy, the shell and core may be mechanically and/or chemically removed from the molded part(s). The part(s) can then be machined and/or treated in one or more stages.
The ceramic cores themselves may be formed by molding a mixture of ceramic powder and binder material by injecting the mixture into hardened metal dies. After removal from the dies, the green cores may then be thermally post-processed to remove the binder and fired to sinter the ceramic powder together. The trend toward finer cooling features has taxed ceramic core manufacturing techniques. The cores defining fine features may be difficult to manufacture and/or, once manufactured, may prove fragile.
A variety of post-casting techniques were traditionally used to form the fine features. A most basic technique is conventional drilling. Laser drilling is another. Electrical discharge machining or electro-discharge machining (EDM) has also been applied. For example, in machining a row of cooling holes, it is known to use an EDM electrode of a comb-like shape with teeth having complementary shape to the holes to be formed. Various EDM techniques, electrodes, and hole shapes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,884 of Olsson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,443 of Sidenstick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,325 of Cross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,076 of Cross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,133 of Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,639 of Banks et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,239 of Adamski et al. The hole shapes produced by such EDM techniques are limited by electrode insertion constraints.
Commonly-assigned co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,500 of Shah et al. discloses exemplary use of a ceramic and refractory metal core combination. With such combinations, generally, the ceramic core(s) provide the large internal features such as trunk passageways while the refractory metal core(s) provide finer features such as outlet passageways. As is the case with the use of multiple ceramic cores, assembling the ceramic and refractory metal cores and maintaining their spatial relationship during wax overmolding presents numerous difficulties. A failure to maintain such relationship can produce potentially unsatisfactory part internal features. It may be difficult to assemble fine refractory metal cores to ceramic cores. Once assembled, it may be difficult to maintain alignment. The refractory metal cores may become damaged during handling or during assembly of the overmolding die. Assuring proper die assembly and release of the injected pattern may require die complexity (e.g., a large number of separate die parts and separate pull directions to accommodate the various RMCs).
Separately from the development of RMCs, various techniques for positioning the ceramic cores in the pattern molds and resulting shells have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,308 of Caccavale et al. discloses use of small projections unitarily formed with the feed portions of the ceramic core to position a ceramic core in the die for overmolding the pattern wax. Such projections may then tend to maintain alignment of the core within the shell after shelling and dewaxing.
Nevertheless, there remains room for further improvement in core assembly techniques.